a girl forgoten
by LilSailorSweetie
Summary: lita has always been alone. she looks for acceptance in a internet romance, but what happens when that romcance may end up costing her life?
1. Reality for lita?

A girl forgoten  
  
By:Lilsailorsweetie  
  
Prologe: Reality for Lita?  
  
A.N.:This is a drama/reality/romance fic. I hope you like it!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor moon does not belong to me it is copy right by naoko takeuchi and the other people who make the sailormoon stuff for us moonies!!!  
  
A girl sits at her computer late into the night talking in a chat room.She is tall, has brown hair and brown eyes.   
  
Her mother left her when she was 9. Her father wasn't much help either. He would always ignore Lita and when he did pay attention to her he would slap her across the face.  
When Lita was 14 her father died. She had to grow up faster that normal kids. She had to cook for herself, and do homework while juggling a full time job.   
Of course she always had her passions of flower arranging. It was the only thing that made her feel needed. She would do flower arranging for people in her apartment building.  
But she never had anyone she could trust. that is the reason she got into chat rooms late at night. It was a place where she felt important.  
  
  
A.that made her feel needed. She would do flower arranging for people in her apartment building.  
But she never had anyone she could trust. that is the reason she got into chat rooms late at night. It was a place where she felt important.  
  
  
  
A.N: Well ends the first part of the story!!How did you like it?? This is going to be evoled around chatting and the hazards of it. 


	2. the first meeting

A girl forgotten  
  
Ch. 1: the first meeting.  
  
A.n.:Thank you for all the good reviews!!I am going to make the chapters longer. So Please enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. they are copyrighted by naoko takeuchi!!  
  
  
What happened to the happiness I used to feel? I was feeled with joy. That was before my friends left. They all went off in differnt directions. I hear from them every so often. 'oh well,' I thought. 'this is the way it is going to be.'  
"Lita is always quite." I heard hispering behind me. I felt tears slowly moving down my cheeks. "Damn thos girls." I thoguht to myself.  
I have never felt lonley like this. I want friends but it would be to painful for another. So please help me for all I know it was not friends that made me that way. I can not go through that again. I just can't!!!  
  
I started running off campus. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I got home and booted up the computer. What was I supposed to do??  
  
I sat there looking at the conversation. when suddenly a private message popped up and a guy asked me what my name was.  
I typed in Lita. What was I supposed to do? Turn him away? Well his name was Andrew and he was from my same school, he was only a year older than me. He asked me if I wanted to meet him. I said sure. So we were supposed to meet at three o'clock the next day at the game crown center.  
  
The next day at three o'clcok we met. I felt my face start to blush. He looked like my old boyfriend. This time I was seirous. 'Please,' I thoguht 'Please like me. I don't want to feel lonley anymore.'  
"You are a pretty girl, Lita." He said with a dashing smile. 'oh god,' I thoguht, 'he smiles just like him also!!'  
He walked me home while I told him what I did for a hobby. "I arrange flowers for people in my apartment, I cook, and I go to school. It is hard to live on my own."  
  
It seemed like I was pouring my heart out to him and he had barely told me anything about him.   
When we got to the door, he said, "How would you like to meet again? I can tell you a little about myself." "Sure." I said. I could barely get the key into the door when he had gone. I felt as if I could fly.I had not felt that way for a long time.  
  
A.n.: How was this part!!!Thank you to the two who reviewed. thank you for the encouragement!!I really appreciated it. Please Read and Review!!!!  
  
*~*Lilsailorsweetie*~* 


End file.
